


Best Birthday Ever

by RedxRobin



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tim Drake birthday 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedxRobin/pseuds/RedxRobin
Summary: It's Tim Drake's birthday! Spending he morning with his family, the lunch with friends and dinner with all his heroes.
Relationships: Cissie King-Jones/Cassie Sandsmark (minor), Dick Grayson/Wally West (minor), Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Kudos: 17





	Best Birthday Ever

Tim was just having the weirdest dream when he was woken up to the sound of his alarm going off to the Pokemon theme. He groggily blinked his eyes awake and pressed snooze on the phone and shifted in his big Batmobile bed to face the window. The sun was setting in through the curtains, and he could see the countryside surrounding Stately Wayne Manor, already more awake than he was. He found his Koala anxiety stuffie (extra good after fear-induced missions) and cuddled into it for the extra warmth. It was summer, but it was also Gotham so the grey clouds overhead meant it could be colder than the rest of the coast. But then he realised what day it was. 

July 19th

His birthday. 

He shot up with a grin and embarrassingly squeed in excitement. The snooze went off again and he quickly stopped the alarm, and started scrolling through the number of birthday messages to him. It’s still hard to believe even the freaking Flash and more than one Green Lantern would wish him happy birthday. Right on queue, Alfred knocked on the door and entered after a few seconds. 

“Good morning, Master Timothy, did you have a pleasant sleep” He asked in his proper British accent. He walked to the curtains and pulled them open, light now bursting from every corner of the large bedroom. Light was bouncing from every shelf and every item on the floor, and Tim dramatically turned away from that light. 

“Hissss!” Tim covered himself with blankets but slowly came back to the surface “Uh, guess what day it is?” 

“Oh my, could it be…. my birthday?” Alfred guessed, it was never unclear when he was being sarcastic or dead serious. 

“No Alfie, MY birthday” Tim replied with a happy grin, bouncing on the springs he was sitting on. 

“Oh yes, that is right. Happy Birthday Master Timothy” Alfred said with a warm smile “I hope today will be splendid for you” 

“Already is Alfie, thank you” Tim replied beaming. 

“Well, I hate to rush you, Master Tim, but your father and sister are waiting for you downstairs… with your gifts” Alfred said, looking at his watch and Tim’s eyes went wide. 

“I’m there! I’m there!” he shouted, untangling from the sheets in a mess, and falling out of bed. He got up and was about to run out the door but was stopped by Alfred. 

“Hmhm, not without clothes on” he said, motioning to Tim only wearing Superman briefs. He saw Tim blush, awkwardly laugh before running to collect his red robe and tied it on as he went out the door “Oh, Very well then. Careful not to trip down the stairs, Master Timothy” Alfred sighed and followed the excited lad down the stairs. 

  
Tim jumped down the stairs, fixing his robe as he went before he skidded at the entrance to the kitchen. At the small kitchen table (in comparison to the one in the dining room), was Bruce and Cass, both looking absolutely wrecked, but awake. Cass saw him first, and looked up from her cereal to smile at him, with Bruce noticing and turned to beam at his son. 

“Ah, here’s the birthday boy” he said proudly as Tim approached him “Sleep well?” He stretched his arm out and Tim happily walked into it for a hug. 

“Mmhm, just had the weirdest dream, but I’m here now” Tim replied as he hugged back tightly Bruce wouldn’t seem like the type to hug if you knew him only as Batman, but with his family he was unusually chipper. 

“That’s good, happy birthday champ” Bruce said warmly, pulling back slightly to kiss Tim’s hair before letting him go. But not before a hair ruffle. 

“Thanks dad” Tim replied, grinning. He’d never get tired of being considered his son, and despite being in his teens, his heart jumped at every cute pet name. 

“Happy birthday, Tim” said Cass as Tim walked around Bruce to sit next to her. 

“Thanks Cass, you look like you should still be in bed” he replied fondly as he sat down, Cass only shrugging before she took the opportunity to ruffle her brother’s bed hair affectionately. Alfred entered the kitchen to prepare Tim’s pancakes as quickly as possible, but Tim was too busy eyeing the collection of presents on the table on the other side of the room. All neatly wrapped but ready to be ripped open. He knew what they all were, but his excitement made his legs jiggle. His gaze was broken by the morning news coming on the kitchen flatscreen. 

“ _This is Jack Ryder for Good Morning Gotham! First up: Mad Hatter’s reign of hypnotic terror has come to an end!_ ” 

The news cut to footage of the short and crazed Jervis Tech being carried out of a tea shop in a straight jacket, with the camera panning up to the silhouette of an imposing Batman and the much shorter Boy Wonder next to him on the roof. Tim tapped Bruce’s shoulder and pointed eagerly, earning a nod from the Dark Knight. 

“ _Following last night’s events, Batman and Robin stormed the teashop Jervis Tech has been lurking in for 3 months, apprehending the crazed criminal and handing back over to the faculty at Arkham Asylum. We can now safely start the ticking clock for teatime, and his next breakout. And now to Iris West for Good Morning Central City…._ ” 

“My, what a splendid job you did last night, Master Timothy” Alfred congratulated as he set the plate of pancakes with syrup in front of Tim’s hungry eyes. The pancake were in Bat shapes too, with sugar and syrup on top “Master Bruce tells me you were the one to tackle that ghastly man and squashed his hat” 

“Mmhm! Well, I did have help” Tim replied, smiling at his dad, before getting his knife and fork out to devour the pancakes in front of him. He stabbed a piece and cut into it, before sticking it in his mouth quickly. He sighed at the satisfaction and smiled. 

“Easy there, don’t want you to choke or burn your taste buds” Bruce said with a snort. 

“I won’t, it’s fine!” Tim said still with a mouthful being chewed. Cass just cringed and continued playing with her leftovers, observing the news as well. It had just changed to the next morning show: Vicki. Bruce sighed as the theme song played and the small digital Vicki Vale danced up onto her sofa chair as the crowd cheered. 

“ _First up on Hot Topics, it’s Bruce Wayne’s adorable son Tim Wayne’s birthday!_ ” she said in her usually shady voice, and the crowd cheered. Behind her, a photo of him from one of Bruce’s many gala red carpets that he hates appeared, decked out in a red blazer and black shorts _“Hope he has a great day, no photos of him just yet, but let’s hope he doesn’t party like his father does…_ ” the crowd made noises and Tim turned to see Bruce roll his eyes at the remark “ _At least we can hope he turns out more like Dick Grayson, who- let’s get that Calvin Klein uh, underwear shoot up again-_ ” 

“Ok that’s enough of that” Bruce grumbled as he grabbed the remote and switched it to Kids WB instantly, saving Tim and Cass the sight of their brother like that. Looney Tunes was on and Cass deadpanned it. “So, the plan for today is: lunch with your friends at the Gotham Arcade, then they’ll come over here where we’ll have Dick and Wally come over, plus a few of special guests” Bruce listed as Tim kept eating “We're just hosting a party with more of… my friends” 

“But daaaaaad, those parties are so boring!” Tim whined and pouted, after a swallow of course “All the old people just talk about business stuff and they pinch my cheeks cause they think I’m five!” 

“Then don’t act five” Cass murmured and Tim lightly elbowed her, only to be elbowed back. 

“Hey! I just have a baby face, and I’m short, that doesn’t help” Tim replied, continuing his pout as he sunk down. 

“Kids, stop in-fighting. You’re still going. I’ll think about inviting your friends if they behave themselves” Bruce said as he sipped his coffee, which raised his son’s spirits.

“They will don’t worry!” Tim replied eagerly, nodding his head up and down “When have they ever let you down?” 

“Uh-“

“Never mind!” said Tim and stuffed his mouth with more pancakes. It did remind him that he was gonna hang with them later and he gotta eat, but first… more important matters. After a few mouthfuls, Tim swallowed it down and wiped his face “There, done! Present time?” 

“Oh, very well” Bruce said and nodded, with Tim in his excitement, jumping up on the table to get to the presents quicker on the other side, front-flipping off of it to hurry over. 

“Master Tim, please restrain yourself” Alfred said sternly “Around the table should be enough, you’re just as bad as Master Richard when he was your age”

“Sorry Alfie! Just really excited for everything. Been waiting months!” Tim replied with his awkward sorry grin, while in the middle of reaching for the nearest present, a big silver rectangle. 

“Why, what has got you so excited to ignore the floor, Master Timothy?” Alfred asked, even though he got half the presents for him. As per the very detailed list Tim made for him. 

“Uhhh, everything!” Tim replied eagerly, studying the silver wrapped present all over, shaking it lightly “I think this is the White Lantern Lantern… plastic of course” 

“You do feel every emotion at some point regardless” Bruce replied with a snicker “Open it up” And with that, Tim ripped into it and the paper fell to leave the box of the White Lantern Lantern. His grin widened and he jumped lightly for joy. 

“Yes! Look dad, it has light-up buttons and sound effects! I should show Kyle” Tim yelled, lifting it up as if it was Simba to show the rest of the family. 

“My, would the White Lanterns appreciate their power source be used for toys?” Alfred asked sarcastically, smirking as he collected the paper beneath Tim’s feet. 

“Eh, I’m sure they won’t mind. Ok next!” Tim picked up present after present. The complete collection of new Sherlock books, A glittery Superman statue, a Batman stuffie, a couple of Percy Jackson pop vinyls from the very successful film franchise, a pack of Teen Titans briefs, followed by a pack of plain white ones (he loved both), a Hedwig owl plushie, the new Kingdom Hearts game he still can barely understand the plot of, a Flash onesie, a few shirts and sweaters, and a Superman stuffie. 

“I have something else for you, sweetheart” Bruce said as he approached Tim in the midst of him organising his presents on the table. He motioned Tim to the door on the other side of the room. Tim’s eyes went wide, and somehow even wider when he saw a giant Godzilla stuffie walking towards him. Some human hands were holding it up by the sides as it walked awkwardly to them. 

“Godzilla!! Yes!” Tim cried with a wide grin and ran towards it, pressing himself into the soft tummy “I love him so much! Thanks dad!” 

“You’re welcome, champ, now the other surprise” Bruce said, bouncing his eyebrows once before nodding to the giant stuffie. 

“Another surprise?” Tim asked, looking between them and saw the Godzilla stuffie drop to the ground, and a familiar smiling face peered behind it. “Dickie!!!” 

“Hey bud! Surprise!” Dick yelled happily, stepping away from the stuffie and Tim enthusiastically jumped into his arms, wrapping his arms and legs around him tight. It wasn’t that much of a secret he enjoyed getting picked up “Grrr, did you have a good morning already?” 

“Mmhm, I sure did!” Tim replied nodding eagerly “Thank you so much for coming!” He went in for another hug, holding onto Dick tight. 

“Wouldn’t wanna miss my best little brother’s birthday” Dick said, resting his chin on Tim’s shoulder. 

“But I’m your only little brother” Tim replied with confusion, but was met with a giggle. 

“And the only one I wanna have” Dick said happily, hugging tightly back before letting his brother slide to the ground again “Hubby’s coming, just got something with Golden Glider back in Central. I’ll help set up while Timmy’s out with Young Justice… and the boyyyyfriend“ 

“Shuuuuush!” Tim whined, blushing. 

“Speaking of, because of everyone’s unanimous sleep in, I suggest Master Timothy get changed to go? Seeing it is only 11?” 

“Oh crud, already?? I better get dressed!” Tim gasped, rushing to hug Dick’s waist, before moving to Bruce “Thank you, dad” 

“Not a problem, champ, just wanting what’s best” he replied, before Tim rushed out of the room and up the stairs.   


* * *

It was a relatively quiet day in the Gotham Arcade, but when Bruce Wayne rents a time it’s big. It was brightly lit with blue and purple neon overhead lights, with the flashing lights of the games blinking like crazy. The sight was only more pleasant by the complete lack of kids there, other than Young Justice themselves. On the big raised table, he was seated with his team, Young Justice. The group was in a zoned off seating area, with the arcade empty just for them and one worker at the prizes. On the table they were on, empty plates of pizza and half-empty drinks were being enjoyed and behind them sat the second pile of presents of the day. 

  
A Robin letterman jacket from Conner, along with a Superboy shirt, briefs, socks and a DVD of the unaired pilot of _Superboy: The Animated Series_ that were “leftovers from Rex”. A Lego Star Wars set from Bart, one he already has but luckily it was great for army building. A Greek Gods encyclopedia from Cassie, as well as an Impulse onesie that was actually from Bart but he told Cassie to play it off as hers. And Cissie got him Pokemon trading cards and a small Fletchling plush. All were neatly piled on the table next to the group as they chatted along. 

Tim was all dressed in a sweater and button-up, tan khakis and converse to finish his adorkable look. Curtained black hair neatly combed and parted, and he had a smile on his face. Cassie and Cissie were dressed nice, with Cissie in a cardigan and skirt and Cassie in jeans and a denim jacket. Both were in deep conversation about a Wendy the Werewolf Stalker reboot. Their fingers were intertwining on the table. Half in and out of that conversation was Conner, his strong arm draped on Tim’s shoulders, giving his boyfriend affectionate arm rubs. He himself was in the not at all surprising clothing choice of black Superboy shirt with his leather jacket, but Tim leaned up against him all the same. The only one who wasn’t completely seated was Bart, who zoomed back and forth between the table and the arcade games, bringing back more and more tickets as he went. Himself in a button-up shirt over a long-sleeve and skinny jeans, his hair wild as always. He just got back from a self-hockey board game with more tickets in hand. 

“You guys!! You’re supposed to be helping me get tickets to get Tim the top prizes! Come oooon!!” Bart whined as he placed the tickets with the stream of others on the table. 

“Bart, careful not to overload the machines, we can’t strip them bare for later” said Tim in an almost equal whine to Bart’s, who just pouted. 

“Fiiine” Bart replied “But we MUST get you the top prize! And the only way to do that, is to max these games out! Cassie? Cissie, will you join me, pleeeeeeease?” He got down on his knees in front of the girls, who looked at each other and sighed. 

“Alright Bart, we’ll help with the basketball one. Come on, babe” said Cassie, sliding off the stool with Cissie following behind her hand-in-hand as Bart zoomed back over to wait. 

“Should come join me with the dance one later, Tim” Cissie said as they went with a wink, Tim grimaced and shook his head. As he watched them cross the short distance to the basketball hoops, Conner pulled him closer. 

“Alone at last” he said, kissing Tim’s temple. He noticed Tim looking at the glass entry with worry in his eyes “What’s happening, baby? Why the nervousness? Is it your friend?” Tim just nodded

“Yeah, I don’t know if it was right to invite him to THIS party, he’s not exactly experienced with our world” he replied shyly “I cut people off the guest list that probably should be here, but Ives is different. That’s why I'm trying to get everyone more…. Casual. I’m probably stressed for nothing...” 

“Don’t sweat it, baby. All’s good, just need to keep Bart on a leash” Conner snickered, giving Tim another arm rub. Both looked at the basketball hoops where Cissie landed a ball, and the tickets zipped out of the machine. Conner nudged Tim to look at the prizes “What do you want from there? Could get ya something myself” 

“Oh no, I better wait for Bart to finish his goal” Tim replied   
  
“Eh, that’d be the team spirit, I figured I’d also give you something too” Conner said shrugging

“But you already did?” Tim asked confused “You got more than everyone…. Not that that’s a bad thing” 

“Yeah, but I’m eyeing that Superboy plushie” Conner replied, motioning towards a big Superboy plush doll on the top shelf, worth thousands of tickets. It was Conner’s old costume, complete with the leather jacket, bad haircut and circle shades “Wait, you don’t have that one right?” 

“Not yet…” Tim said with a giggle, turning to nip at Conner’s sharp jaw “I think I’m gonna be walking outta here with it though” 

“Well, I’m gonna absolutely wreck that hammer machine, get Cassie on it too so I can get it for ya” Conner replied, kissing his temple again, softly humming in Tim’s hair. Conner turned his head and moved back from Tim “Say, you said your friend was blondie with glasses, looks like a bigger dork than you which is saying something?” Tim turned to the door and saw Ives walk in. Description was accurate; short blonde hair, glasses, kinda lanky but walked with confidence. He was wearing a green hoodie and blue jeans, and carrying a small present. 

“Yeah- OH! Ives! Over here!” Tim yelled out and waved, Ives spotting him and walking over. Tim slid off the stool and ran over to him. 

“Tim, hey!” Ives started but got caught in a tight hug from the smaller boy. He smiled and hugged back before pulling out “Happy birthday… I got you this” Ives nervously handed Tim the small rectangular box. It looked kinda flat, but on top was a card (but they usually came last). Tim curiously ripped into the present, and saw a DVD case of Blade Runner, with a signed front in black marker. His eyes widened. 

“Is that?” Tim asked with his jaw dropping halfway through. 

“Harrison Ford’s signature? You bet, got it at last Con” Ives’ replied, rubbing the back of his neck “Figured I give it to you, so here you go” Tim looked up again and wrapped his arms around Ives again. He was in a very huggable mood today, it was the excitement. 

“Thank you so much” he said eagerly, before pulling back out when he remembered who else was there “Oh, uh... Ives, this is my boyfriend. Conner” Tim moved out of the way slightly as Conner stepped up to them. Ives eyes widened, magnified by his glasses as he looked up slightly at Conner. 

“‘Sup” Conner greeted casually, flashing a smile. 

“H-Hey, Tim’s said a lot about you” Ives stuttered out, obvious to everyone in a mile radius, but it wasn’t long before Bart ran in between them “Gah!”

“Hey man, name’s Bart Allen- ow!” Bart started, but was elbowed by Conner, who gave him a look “I mean, my middle name’s Allen, I was gonna go by full name basis… which we’re not supposed to do, hehe” Cassie and Cissie joined up with them to save him. 

“Hi, I’m Cassie, pleasure to meet you” Cassie said “And this is my girlfriend, Cissie” 

“‘Sup. Ives, right?” Cissie continued, and all Ives could do was nod “Tim’s told us a lot about you” 

“I figured, it’s not often he has other friends” Ives stuttered out 

“Yep, how you’re his bestest normal human friend in the whole world!” Bart replied “That must mean you get a hug!” Bart wrapped his arms around Ives and squeezed, before zipping back to his position, desperate not to leave a hint of spark. 

“Oh wow. Sorry, this is just so surreal” said Ives, looking at Tim who was calmly smiling. 

“I’m sure we’ll make it believable” Conner replied with a smirk, before tapping Bart’s shoulder “Yo, how’s the ticket collecting going, Imp? Got enough?” Bart ran over to the game he was on and came back with the tickets he won from it.   
  
“You bet! More than enough for that sweet, sweet….” Bart looked at the prizes and moved his head around to each one, tapping his big foot in thought “Uh, I’m not sure exactly…. Tim! You pick!” 

“Me? Oh, ok…. Uhhh” Tim replied and looked at the prizes himself. There was a lot to choose from with the large number of tickets Bart had been collecting since he got there. He knew Conner wanted to work for the Superboy plush, and there weren't any he didn't have enough of. He wasn’t gonna waste it on a lot of small stuff. His eyes landed on a box of a customizable lightsaber, something he DID need in new. He walked over to the counter, with Bart following with the tickets “I-I’ll have the customizable lightsaber please” Tim asked nervously, and the lady at the counter smiled. 

“Good choice young man” she said, and happily collected the lightsaber box, passing it over the counter “Happy birthday, Mr Wayne” Tim nodded in thanks and pulled the box to him. As he was reaching over the counter, Bart looked at Tim’s pants and seized the opportunity for a prank. He grabbed the hem and pulled them down in front of everyone. 

“Gah!! Bart!!” Tim yelled in annoyance as he held onto the big box and turned around so it covered his Young Justice briefs. All their logos spread over the white material, stark contrast to Tim’s blushing red face. The rest of the team were too used to the sight, including Ives who shook his head. 

“Awww, cute! Wouldn’t be a birthday without a birthday pantsing!” Bart cheered, cheshire grin ever present to his usual pantsing pranks. 

“You do that every time we meet though! And only do it to me!” Tim whined as he sat the box down to pull his pants up. 

“Cause it’s more fun with you!” Bart snickered much to Tim’s annoyance as he picked the box back up “Gotta say, would’ve thought you would go for something even dorkier like your undies” 

“Just, wouldn’t mind some custom lightsaber fights later” Tim replied and Bart picked the box up for him as a gesture of apology and rushed back over to the presents. He placed it neatly, before going back just to get the DVD to put there too. He was obviously not enjoying the slower pace. 

“Ok now, time for prize number two. Cassie, you and me” Conner said, motioning towards the hammer machine and the two went over to it. Tim, Bart, Cissie and Ives followed but all went to different games. Bart and Cissie took to the neon hockey board while Tim and Ives went to the racing. The two heavy lifters took turns on the hammer, with the tickets pouring out. Bart took a quick shot in between his game with Cissie, but didn’t get as high. He persisted, jamming the hammer up and down like a woodpecker, before getting frustrated and went back over to the game with Cassie. Tim went over to the hammers after him and Ives were done, and Cassie went to join Cissie at a shoot-em-up. Conner stayed, throwing the hammer down over and over again. He took his jacket off and gave it to Tim, flexing his biceps teasingly before slamming it down again and again. Bart zoomed over to the pile of tickets printing out of the machine and counted. 

“Come one Conner! You only need 500 more to go!!” he urged, and Conner took a breath before slamming it down again a few more times “200…. 150…. 130! 110!” Bart counted, eyeballs going up and down with the tickets running between his fingers 

“Your boyfriend’s really strong, like wow” Ives commented, giving Tim a nudge. 

“Yeah, it’s amazing” Tim replied, still caught up in the awe as Conner kept going and going. 

“30…. 20…. 10….. BINGO!!” Bart shouted as Conner slammed the hammer down, snapping the handle. The light up bell shot up to the top as the tickets poured out. 

“Oh! Uh, sorry! I’ll pay for it!” Tim called out as the sweaty Conner picked up the ticket pile and walked over to the prize counter. The stunned cashier took them and picked the big classic Superboy plush down, and handed it to the real Superboy. Conner carried the big stuffie under his arm and approached the also stunned Tim. 

“Here you go, baby. One soft me- Superboy” said Conner, holding it out in front of him. Tim breathed out with a wide smile, taking it before giving it a big hug. 

“Thank you Conner! You’re the best!” he said with glee, pressing himself into it, before letting drop to the side to wrap his arms around Conner, and whispered “I still prefer the real one though. He’s the best” 

“I know you do, at least you have this one to cuddle when your dad’s still home” Conner replied with a laugh, ruffling Tim’s hair affectionately. 

“I love you” Tim said, muffling into Conner’s shoulder. 

“Love you too, baby boy. Happy birthday” Conner replied, motioning Tim out of his shoulder to lean down and give him a kiss. Cassie and Cissie aw’d almost sarcastically, Bart gagged and Ives beamed. Tim gigged into the kiss before pulling out.

“Best birthday ever” he said with a big smile and a bigger blush. The pair separated and Conner picked up the big stuffie and carried it back over to the present pile. Bart and the girls went back to the arcade to finish their games as Ives approached Tim. 

“I’m happy for you, Tim. He really seems like the better option for you. And it’s not just the biceps” he said, giving Tim a supportive shoulder nudge “How long are you sticking around?” 

“Oh, we’ve got a few more hours to kill before we have to leave for dinner” Tim replied happily “I’d love it if you stayed” 

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world” Ives said with a smile, which was returned by Tim with an air pump. Tim couldn’t stop beaming, and it made him giddy. 

“Yes! Already the best birthday ever-” The group heard a rumble outside the arcade. Tim immediately reached into his pocket and pulled out his ear piece as he walked away from Ives. “Oracle, come in please”

“ _Tim, Happy birthday. Hope you had a great party but we gotta cut it short_ ” Babs replied “ _Turns out Firefly wants to light the candles at the 42nd street bank. That’s a block away from you. Do you think he’s expecting Young Justice to take him down?_ ” 

“No he won’t, we’re on it” Tim said, turning off the earpiece to nod at Bart, who immediately whirled around himself and changed to his red and white Impulse outfit. He zipped over to Ives and took him to the back room with the cashier. He zoomed behind the counter to grab a roll of bubble wrap and covered the presents in it completely. 

“All safe! Now-“ Bart cheered, before zooming around Tim in a whirlwind. Bart skidded to a stop with most of Tim’s clothes folded in his arms, and Tim decked out in his red and green Robin costume. Bart then did the same to the rest of the team. Once they were all changed into their superhero costumes, the team instinctively strikes a pose. 

“Time for a little birthday bash” Conner said, cracking his knuckles. 

“And back in time for duo racing!” Bart added

“And cake!” Cassie reminded them and the team grinned. 

“And cake! Woohoo!” Bart cheered

“But first, blowing out the candles” Tim replied and they made a rush to the door. Bart zoomed out first, followed by Cassie carrying Cissie, then finally Tim paced quickly behind them with Conner hovering behind, before he picked Tim up and they zoomed out the door, and into the action. 

* * *

  
  


The second the team slammed the door of Wayne Manor shut, they all crumpled to the ground in an exhausted heap. All were dressed back in their casual clothes again, a little roughed up and carrying multiple duffle bags for the presents and clothes. 

“Seriously babe? Firefly, Killer Croc, AND Crazy Quilt in the same two hours?” Conner whined as he tried to collect himself “No wonder you need a hundred heroes here” 

“I didn’t know they’d pick this afternoon for heists” Tim replied “But it would’ve been a few more hours without you guys, so thanks” Conner grinned as he helped the rest of the team up

“Always welcome Tim, but I think I prefer Star City” said Cissie, giving the birthday boy an affectionate hair ruffle, right as Alfred turned the corner and approached the exhausted group. 

“Good afternoon, sirs and madams. You’re just in time” he greeted in his friendly British accent “10 minutes before the party starts” 

“WHAT!? 10 minutes?! We were out that long?” Tim cried, eyes going wide and mouth agape. 

“Afraid so, Master Tim. I would hurry upstairs to get formalised” Alfred replied casually, and Tim hurried to his feet and raced to the stairs “I assume all of your friends brought their formal attire?” 

“You bet!” said Bart, opening a duffel bag and pulling out a big red leather jacket and handing it to Conner. Alfred deadpanned the sight as Bart pulled more clothes out. 

“A leather jacket to formal? Oh dear...” Alfred sighed, as Tim snickered before racing up the stairs to get changed. 

It took a bit longer than he expected, he mistakenly did his hair first when he knew stuff were gonna go over the top and ruin it. Plus he was expecting hair ruffles. He changed into some slightly less embarrassing white briefs and some Flash socks before he unzipped the new suit bag (which looked like a weird body bag) opening to a new velvet red and black tux, complete with a cute bow-tie and shorts instead of pants. He let out a squee, not usually one to enjoy such events but the suit did look super flash. He was just finishing tying the bowtie and fixing his now shuffled curtained black hair as Cass walked into the room, dressed in a black mini skirt. 

“Hurry, birthday boy. We’re ready for you” she said calmly and Tim showed his teeth awkwardly. 

“Crud, ok, ok. I’m coming. Sorry, I’m super nervous. I don’t know what dad meant by friends” he replied anxiously, taking a look in the mirror before following his sister out the door, and downstairs. Upon arriving at the foot, he was met with Conner, Bart, Cassie and Cissie, all dressed in formal attire. Conner and Bart both in button up shirts but Conner also had his red leather jacket on top. Cassie was wearing a tux but with a skirt over it, short hair in pigtails, while Cissie was in a sparkly form-fitting red dress. Tim smiled at them all as he approached. 

“Looking good, baby!” Conner greeted eagerly, trying to reach him first but Bart sped in front for a hug. 

“Thanks, dad lets me wear shorts instead of those itchy pants” Tim replied happily, hugging back for a second before Bart let go “Wow, you guys clean up great!” 

“Thanks to me” Cissie replied with a snort. 

“And me!” Conner added with a grin and a thumbs up

“And me!” Bart added eagerly 

“Not you, you just went exploring” Cassie replied, pulling the young speedster back, much to his annoyance. He looked at Tim and zoomed around behind him, spider fingers dancing at the hem of Tim’s shorts. 

“Don’t you dare” Tim groaned, catching him in the act, and the disappointed speedster sped off behind everyone “Ok, time to see what the big deal is about. I’m so nervous” 

“Mmhm, first we gotta blindfold ya” Cassie said, pulling out a bit of black fabric.

“Nooo, I hate being blindfolded…” Tim replied in a whine as Cassie tied the small sheet over his face “Awww, Bart if you pants me, you’re dead” He only just heard Bart snicker and what must’ve been a smack. He was led down the halls of the manor, muscle memory and the little bit of the floor he could see indicated they were going to the big ball room. How many people did dad invite? he wondered. Finally, they stopped at some doorway. 

“3….2….1….” the blindfold was ripped off and Tim saw the sight of the biggest gathering of heroes he’s ever seen “HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!” they cheered and suddenly Tim’s face was all red. 

“Oh my…. Gosh” he murmured, utterly speechless and shaking “Everyone….” He saw Bruce, Alfred, Cass, Dick, Babs, Helena, Dinah, Wally and the Titans, The Superfam, The Justice League, the human Green Lanterns, the Arrow fam, even some of the JSA. All were dressed as formally as they could manage, some smart casual, but there were just so many of them. Bruce smiled at him and approached. 

“Told you I had friends over” he smiled giving him a hair ruffle to fix “Happy birthday, son” Tim whimpered as Bruce kneeled down to meet his eye. Tim only rushed forward and was swept up in Bruce’s arms. 

“T-Thanks d-d-dad” he murmured, holding on tight for a while before letting go. After that, it was a bit of an awkward runthrough of his heroes. Young Justice dispersed to others in conversation, but Dick and Wally approached Tim first. Tim looked up at him with a smile. 

“Awww, come here” said Dick affectionately, Tim letting himself get picked up again for the second time today in a hug. He didn’t care if he was probably too old, it was nice having someone hold him. 

“Did you have fun today bud?” Wally asked, giving Tim a hair ruffle and flashing a smile. 

“I did! Arcade all to ourselves, presents and prizes. Got to takedown some bad guys with my friends. Best birthday ever” Tim replied cheerfully, grinning from the adrenaline entering his mind. 

“Well, look over there” said Dick, turning Tim’s attention to a table to the back wall which made his jaw drop again. There was another pile of presents, mostly smaller but a few bigger ones. 

“Holy… moly…. That’s a lot of presents” he gasped “I-I don’t know what to say” 

“It’s ok, but plenty of people wanted to talk to you though, if that’s ok bud?” Wally replied, and Tim nodded slowly “Want me to take you to the TItans first?” that got Tim perked up. 

“Oh sure! Lead the way” he said, and Dick let him slide off him and onto Wally’s back for a piggyback ride, and once secured on the ginger’s back they zoomed briefly over to the other side of the room to the Titans. Then to the Green Lanterns, then to the Arrow fam, then a few minutes of blushing when talking to Ted Kord. Which was then intercepted by Young Justice for a few minutes, before being abducted by Clark for a conversation with the Superfam, before being carried over to the Justice League for another round of hair ruffles and congratulations. Finally, Tim was carried over back to Bruce by Wonder Woman. 

“I think it’s time for the little one’s cake, Bruce” she said, setting Tim down on the ground much to his disappointment. He wasn’t that little, just short. Bruce nodded, picking up his glass and clinking it. The room’s chatter died down and everyone gathered around the table with a cardboard box on it. Young Justice came in close next to Tim, Conner putting an arm on his shoulder. 

“Evening ladies and gentlemen. Thank you all for coming, and thank you Doctor Fate for pausing time in the universe once again for someone’s birthday party” Bruce started, raising his glass to the helmetless Kent Nelson “Now, this one is a very special one for me. You may know me as Batman, and you may think that’s my life’s passion. True I am a workaholic. But the one thing that matters more than Batman is family. While they did not come to me biologically, I am blessed with an amazing daughter, and three wonderful sons…. Jason, glad you could finally make it” he nodded and everyone turned to the door where Jason was leaning against the doorframe. With all eyes on him he glared. 

“Whatever” he muttered, and Bruce continued 

“As I was saying. And one of those wonderful sons, Tim, I couldn’t be more proud of” Brue continued “You’ve shown time and time again how kind, earnest, clever, funny, resourceful and honestly, what’s that word you said, Barbara?” 

“Adorkable?” Barbara replied, eyebrows raised above her glasses as he was sitting comfortably in her wheelchair by the table. 

“Right, adorkable. I’ve heard so many stories that would describe just that. I’m trying to find words that wouldn’t be automatically in reference to Robin. While you’re doing an amazing job, better than I could have hoped. You’re also amazing, if not more as my son. Without you, I don’t think I’d be here with you all today” Bruce raised his glass to the crowd, and by then Tim was sniffling with tears in his eyes “Thank you Tim, happy birthday champ” everyone raised their glasses and drank (all were soda, except for Guy and Jason who brought their own). Tim was being comforted by Conner when Alfred then walked around to the back of the cardboard box and lifted the lid. There was a semi-tall, circular cake with icing in a city design going all round, with cartoon sound effects and Lego figurines as decoration. Tim’s eyes went wide as everyone clapped. 

“Oh my gosh…. It’s amazing!” Tim gasped

“Why thank you, master Timothy. Thank Mistress Cassandra for the cake baking, she took it upon herself” Tim looked at Cass who just smiled and nodded at him. This wouldn’t do, as TIm rushed to hug her. As they pulled out of it, Dick stood on a chair for the gathering to see and started singing. 

“Happy birthday to you!” Soon everyone joined in “Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to Timothy! Happy birthday to you!” 

“Hip-hip!” Dick shouted

“Hooray!” the crowd cried again. This made Tim blush even more about the noise. 

“HIP-HIP!!!” Bart screamed at the top of his lungs, now standing on another chair before being pulled down by Barry. 

“Hooray!” the crowd repeated, before clapping and cheering. Tim was breathing heavily as he approached the cake. He just wasn’t expecting this many people, it was a bit overwhelming. But the cake looked so good and yummy. 

“Dig in, Tim, you have the first piece” said Babs handing Tim the knife. Tim took in the look of the cake before he stabbed into it, and slid it down the side. 

“Don’t forget, cut the bottom you’ll have to kiss the nearest gir- boy!” Bart teased, nudging Conner eagerly, who just smirked and waved his hand at the cake. 

“Ok, I’ll try not to- hey!” Tim started before his hand was forced straight down to cut the bottom. He looked at Conner who shrugged. 

“Wasn’t me” he said, still smirking to give it away “Come here anyway” he leaned down and caught Tim’s lips in a kiss, catching several noises from surrounding heroes, which only made him blush harder “Happy birthday baby” Conner said as they pulled out. Tim grinned at him, a silent thanks before moving to the cake to get a piece. He knew Bruce and Alfred were watching for if he got a too big piece.   
  
“Dig in Tim, first piece, remember” Bruce said as he led Tim away from the cake, which a single-file line was formed “Hope you enjoying tonight” Tim swallowed his bite and nodded eagerly. 

“I am, so so much! This is the best birthday ever!” he replied happily, wiping away a stray tear that trickled down his cheek. 

“You deserve it” said Bruce, smiling down at his son. Giving him a hair ruffle before letting him enjoy his cake. Tim was approached by Young Justice again once they all had their own cake, and spent the rest of the night soaking up the love and friendship he was surrounded with. And that didn’t stop for not even a second after. 


End file.
